Wonderwall
by jellerspot
Summary: Mesmo quando ela quer fugir de tudo, sua presença acaba indo de encontro a Kurt - Final alternativo para o episódio s01ep13


Oscar não veio atrás de mim, e eu agradeci mentalmente a ele por isso. Eu precisava pensar em tudo que se passou hoje. Tinha feito muito isso nos últimos dias, mas eu realmente precisava parar e pensar. Nas marcas que envolviam meu corpo, na marca eterna que havia na minha nuca e principalmente na mais inevitável marca que havia me pegado: a marca que havia em meu coração.

Depois de tudo que passamos hoje, ficou claro que Weller confiava em mim, cegamente. Isso me fez sorrir um pouco enquanto eu caminhava em direção a ponte para pensar em tudo aquilo. Havia uma beleza inconfundível no conforto que seu olhar me dava quando ele me via ali, rendida. Era como se ele me dissesse: "Tudo vai ficar bem com você, minha pequena" e seu olhar me fazia acreditar nisso. E como se não bastasse seu olhar, sua voz gritando por mim ao me ver presa, dizendo que confiava em mim fizera com que eu não temesse mal algum. Ele estava comigo, ele estava por mim, o que mais eu iria temer?

Chegando no final da ponte, me sentei em um dos bancos e em minha mente reluziu vários flashback:

"Não confie neles"

"Você é só um recurso pro FBI"

"Tenho missões pra você"

O sorriso agora perdeu lugar pras lágrimas. Era tão lindo o quanto Weller confiava em mim, mas ele não podia. Eu não era confiável e sabia disso. Me sentia enganada por mim mesma, e o pior, sentia que estava enganando o homem que menos merecia ser enganado no mundo. Pensando nisso o choro foi tomando cada vez mais a mim e eu não conseguia evitá-lo. Eu não queria enganar ele, e nem enganar a mim mesmo. Eu queria saber mais de mim, mas tinha medo de não ser aquilo que eu queria pra mim e para nós e isso me desesperava. O choro e o desespero tomavam meu corpo de um modo interligado e eu já estava soluçando e me perguntando quanto mais tempo eu teria que aguentar aqui. Uma voz interrompeu meu momento. Era ele.

Jane? - Seus passos correram diante de mim e ao me ver chorando, ele logo se ajoelhou, colocando suas mãos quentes diante de meu rosto e limpando minhas lágrimas.

Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Kurt. - Disse em um momento de desespero e sinceridade jogando meu corpo pra perto do dele. Sem hesitar, ele me abraçou.

Jane - Meu nome em seus lábios soavam de modo tão sublime que acalmava meu coração e essa calmaria acompanhava um pouco de desconserto quando seus olhos encontravam o meu - Vai tudo ficar bem, ok? - Ele beijou minha testa e se sentou ao meu lado, segurando as minhas mãos e virando-me para o seu lado

Seu olhar me trazia tudo de mais sincero e bom que eu poderia querer agora. Serenidade, calor, compaixão. Mas aquilo ardia em mim porque eu sabia que não podia.

Não vai, Kurt. - Disse procurando seu ombro e se apoiando nele enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam em meu rosto. Ele se assustou com meu apoio, mas logo me aconchegou em seu braço, passando a mão sobre meus ombros. - É muito complicado.

Tento imaginar, Jane. E por isso estou aqui. Por isso tenho te procurado tanto. - Ele disse passando uma das mãos em meu pescoço. - Eu não sei pelo que você tem passado, nem sei se quero saber, mas eu quero te ajudar. É tudo que eu mais quero agora. - Ele disse isso novamente me olhando no olho e seu olhar que mais parecia uma chuva de estrelas naquele momento de tão reluzente me trouxe uma paz que nem eu mesma poderia explicar.

Eu estava diante de uma guerra interna e externa e ele não fazia noção disso e mesmo assim ele me dava suas melhores palavras, suas melhores flores e seus melhores olhares.

Eu não mereço isso. - Disse olhando em seus olhos, tentando ser o mais honesta possível e as lágrimas caíam cada vez mais e mais.

Merece mais do que isso, Jane. Muito mais. - Ele disse isso e levou seus lábios a minha bochecha e o calor de sua barba me trazia sensações inenarráveis.

Eu o apertei, na tentativa de fazer com que aquele momento nunca mais acabasse e seus lábios percorreram meu queixo até chegar em minha boca. Era o sol em meio a tempestade que havia dentro de mim, e eu adorava o calor que ele me trazia. Eu o beijei de volta e nossos lábios juntos mais pareciam estrelas dançando entre si.

Eu amava Kurt. Não sei se a Taylor que se tatuou amava mas a de hoje amava. Amava seu toque, seu olhar, cada pedacinho daquele corpo e cada milímetro daquela boca que me tocava e remexia não só meus lábios, mas o meu coração.

Ele me olhava de um modo tão puro depois de deixar nossas bocas vermelhas e seu sorriso era meu mais puro prazer. Ele me abraçou mais e mais, em silêncio, até que eu sussurrei:

Você é quem merece bem mais que isso, Kurt.


End file.
